


A Biscuit For Two

by rubbleinthesunshine



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bakery AU, Cringe, F/M, i love jd, idk what this is, ik it sucks, takes place in Paris, what is life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubbleinthesunshine/pseuds/rubbleinthesunshine
Summary: JD works at his own little bakery called Confortablement Nue. Veronica Sawyer was a new customer there, but she became a regular after the "great service" she experienced.Eventually, JD fell in love with her, but he hadn't even had a full flown conversation with her yet, so he doesn't know for sure. But when his best friend and co-worker Ryan starts dating her, he can't help but feel extremely jealous. And that's when he truly realizes that he has fallen in love with Veronica Sawyer.





	A Biscuit For Two

How many rice cakes would it take for a hippo to be full? Well, my dreams would answer that, apparently. They're also the reason I have trouble actually sleeping, being too weirded out to even know what was going on.

"JD? JD! Wake up, man!"

I opened my eyes to see my best friend sitting beside me. His bright emerald eyes squinted at me for a second, and then he just burst out into laughter. I was wondering what was so hilarious until I looked down into the shiny hardwood floor, where I saw my almost hideous reflection.

"Sleeping on the job, I reckon?" he wheezed. 

"Geez, Ryan, will you shut up?" I grumbled, trying to comb out my matted hair. How was I supposed to present myself to the customers now?

"Hey, I'll take over today, okay? You'll need to take a shower before you can go out in public again," Ryan chuckled, his over exaggerated laughter dying down. He pulled an apron off of the rack, and closed the kitchen door to stand behind the counter. 

Guess I was on bakery duty today. That also meant that I had to sit in this room while everything else went on outside, and I would miss it all. The only thing I wouldn't miss would be grabbing croissants and biscuits for random people. Yippee.

My phone went off, and there was a text from Ryan on the screen. 

"2 toast bagels and a glazed donut"

"k loser" I responded, running over to the toaster and popping in two bagels, then putting the doughnut in a bag. 

After the order was finished, and I slid it through the door, there was only a three minute interval until I got another message. 

"on biscuit poor dog"

What?

"?"

"me too but maybe you should ask them urself"

"who"

"the customer !!"

I couldn't go out like this! What was Ryan thinking?

"i cant"

"it's fine cmon"

I rushed out the kitchen door, only to find the most beautiful girl I'd seen in my life. While it does sound cliché and way too exaggerated, there was no mistaking it. She was inexplicably beautiful. Her gorgeous brown eyes and hair, her bright white teeth, her lips parted perfectly and very kissably, and her humped nose. To me, I couldn't imagine any girl more perfect.

"Hey, JD, when you're done daydreaming can you answer my question?" Ryan asked, and I immediately snapped out of my little distraction.

"Huh?"

"Can you speak French?" Ryan asked me quietly, as if no one else could hear anyways.

"Yeah. You don't?" We live in France! How does he not even know a hint of French?

"Dude, I kinda just moved here a week ago."

Oh. I turned towards the customer and asked her, "Comment puis-je vous aider?"

The girl smiled brightly, and I swear my heart fluttered so fast that it actually moved. 

"Dieu Merci! Puis-je avoir un biscuit pour deux?" She asked, picking up her purse. 

"Oui, bien sûr," I told her, and rushed back into the kitchen. While I was cooking the biscuit I thought, that order would stay in my mind forever, remembering her face.


End file.
